


Where's my flannel?

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean tries to cover for Sam, F/M, Mild Language, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a jerk, Sam stole your flannel, flannel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You found a rare color flannel shirt a couple of hunts back and now you can't find it. Did one of the boys take it? Or did you lose your favorite piece of clothing?





	Where's my flannel?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got the inspiration from this from the new flannel I picked up last week. It's a very beautiful shirt.

"Son of a bitch!!" Your voice echoes off of the walls of your room as you slam open your closet door.

It was missing. You couldn't believe it. The flannel shirt you bought a couple of hunts ago was missing. You had fallen in love with it the moment you laid eyes on it but you were only able to buy one of the style because they only had one in your size left. It was black and purple which was a rare find.

"Where the hell are you?" You growled as you kneel down in the closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked from the doorway. He couldn't help but grin as he he saw you on all fours in your closet.

"Looking for my fucking flannel," you growl as you start to fling stuff out of the closet.

"You know you look really, really hot like that." A coy smirk comes across Dean's lips

"Bite me Winchester." You started to fling more clothes from the closet. "Either shut the hell up or help me find it."

"You know we have multiple pieces of flannel in this bunker." Deam crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway. "Is there a certain color you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for my black and purple one." You sit up on your knees so you can lean back to look at Dean.

"Oh that one. Yeah I've seen it." Dean really didn't want to tell you where it was.

"Well, where the hell is it?" You push yourself you from the floor then walk over to Dean.

You cross your arms in frustration and watch the older Winchester. He looked like he was hiding something. You instantly catch on and you're pissed. He was covering for Sam.

"Sam, I'm going to fucking kill you!" You yell out as you push your way past Dean.

You storm through the hallways then when you reach the library you see the younger Winchester. He was in your shirt. The shirt you have only worn once.

"Take it off!" You yell at Sam who had his nose deep in a book.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sam looked up at you confused. What was going on?

"You're wearing my flannel!" You yell at him before taking a step towards.

"Since when do you buy mens shirts?" Sam raised his eyebrows at you.

"Since i fell in love with the designs." You told him with sarcasm and held out your arm to take the flannel. All he could do was give you a puzzled look.

"Sam, I'm fat, i have big breasts and men's shirts are made from heavier material then women's shirts so that means they're more comfortable and they have pockets. I saw the black and purple flannel. I fell in love with it. Now fork it over before I kick your ass."

"Alright just hang on a second," Sam let out a huff of air and slipped out of the flannel.

After handing it to you, you slipped it over your shoulders.There that felt better. Sometimes it sucked living with two men who wore just as much flannel as you but there was no way they should have been able to get their hands on it.

You couldn't help but notice the smell of gunpowder on it and it actually made you smile a little. Sam must have been at the gun range earlier. Well now that you found what you needed you could leave. After making your way through the kitchen you headed into the garage, you picked up a hunt and on top of that you were meeting some old friends at the bar.

After grabbing the keys to your challenger, you fought back a smile. It should be easy to get out of here since you had packed up your weapons the night before and Dean was back in his room. You wouldn't be gone for more then a couple of days. Once you had the doors open you climbed into the drivers seat then drove out. After making sure you closed the door you sped off. If the boys needed you for anything, which you doubted they would, they knew your cell number.


End file.
